


入梦

by IvySwearDaLove



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: 如果Erik成了瓦坎达的国王和黑豹……





	入梦

——“为什么救他？”

——“他不想活，但也不该死。”

——“就像你当初救我一样？”

Erik在下坠。

云层中发出荧荧绿光的巨大飞行器笼罩在他头顶，惨淡的绿光像针一样刺入他的皮肤。他身上一道道疤痕睁开眼睛，是那些他杀过的人死前绝望和仇恨的眼神。

他想穿上战衣，可项链却没有反应。他抬手去抓那些眼睛，却发现自己满手是血，金色张扬的豹牙项链在滚烫的鲜血中化为一滩黑色的污泥，顺着他的胸口流下去，烧的皮肤裂开，露出血红的肌肉和煞白的骨头。

他始终在下坠，鲜血比他更先掉到地面，融合成一个血人的模样。黑色的污泥顺着血人的脚爬到胸口，变成一条银白色的豹牙项链，紧接着血人长出了一张脸，是特查拉的样子。

特查拉在抬头看他，而他在下坠，他无法躲避，他眼看着自己落在特查拉身前，一把折断了刀柄的断刃刺穿了他的胸口。

尖锐的疼痛传来的那一刻，Erik猛然惊醒。

他大口喘着粗气，浑身肌肉紧绷，习惯性的以防御的姿态瞪视着眼前的黑暗，伸手攥住脖子上的项链，豹牙把他的手心刺得一痛。

屋里一片静谧，只有自己狂乱的心跳声砰砰的击打着耳膜。

他手边有一具熟睡着的温暖肉体，光滑的皮肤赤裸的暴露在空气中，背对着他侧躺着，呼吸均匀平稳。

Erik环视了一圈。

这不是他的房间，漆黑窄小摆设简陋，一瞬间仿佛把他拽回到很多年前那间阴暗的地下室里——父亲被杀，母亲病死在监狱里，房子被房东收回，那段时间他辗转多处，潮湿寒冷的地下室是他住的最多的地方。

Erik盯着身旁那女人的背影发呆。

几个小时前，他从酒馆出来，在这间简陋的房子里，混着浓浓的酒气，和女人丰满成熟的肉体纠缠得难解难分。

这就是他的日常生活。

打败特查拉、成为瓦坎达国王和黑豹之后的这段时间里，他几乎每天都会做噩梦。原本他想，他杀过那么多人，区区些许恐怖的梦境不会把他怎样。可这些夜夜重复的梦境却一次比一次更加可怕，几乎将他的精神击垮。

于是他每晚疯狂的发泄自己的精力，试图让自己陷入沉睡，摆脱噩梦的纠缠。

可即使如此，他仍然逃不过。

翻身下床，Erik披上袍子走了出去。

深夜街上没什么人，冷风吹的他醉酒的脑袋有些疼。Erik揉了揉太阳穴，穿过城区走到王宫。

除了值夜的守卫，王宫中与城区一样安静。

但是Erik没想到，会在路过实验室时碰到黛伯拉·斯维尔。

她披着一件外衣，怀里鼓鼓囊囊的似乎藏着什么东西，正锁了实验室的门往宫外走去。

Erik靠着冰凉的刻满图案的立柱想了想，跟在了她身后。

黛伯拉不是瓦坎达人，这从她的名字就看得出。

她是特查拉请来的科研人员。她与苏睿擅长不同领域的研发，因此两人分管着、也同时掌握着瓦坎达的最高科技。

而特查拉被扔下悬崖后，苏睿就消失了。

但黛伯拉没有，她留了下来，没有理由。

于是她成了瓦坎达最高级别的研究员。

Erik知道能被特查拉特别准许进入瓦坎达的外来人一定很优秀，但他并不信任她。或者说，他不信任瓦坎达的任何一个人。

他如今唯一能仰仗的就是瓦坎达人对国王的忠诚，但那忠诚不针对任何人，更不专属于他。

而黛伯拉一个外来人，她甚至连这唯一的忠诚都没有。

更何况她还是特查拉的朋友，她掌握着瓦坎达的科技命脉，即使她只是个瘦弱纤细的女孩儿，她仍是他心里最大的威胁，这点认知有时甚至让他夜不能寐。

但他眼下也只能依赖她继续带领瓦坎达的科技发展。

所以他最不放心的，就是这个外来的科学家。

除此之外，黛伯拉一直以来不断对他示好的态度更让他觉得可疑。他从不相信别人莫名的善意，哪怕是处于同情、或是爱情，尤其是来自特查拉的朋友。

他自然知道自己对女人的吸引力，但他从不让肉体关系发展到感情的程度。

也正因如此，Erik一直刻意疏远着黛伯拉，甚至希望有人能代替她的地位，好让她早些离开瓦坎达，他也好多睡几个安稳觉。

Erik一路跟在她身后，他想知道她究竟要去哪里、要做什么。

黛伯拉一路来到扎纳城外的草原上才停下。

夜风吹着高及脚踝的青草向后倒着，在平坦的草原上Erik无处可躲，但黛伯拉似乎并没有发现他的存在。

她解开外衣，在草地上铺了一张看起来材质特殊的垫子，又往周围的草上喷洒了些无色无味的液体，把怀里的东西放在了上面，然后掏出火种点燃了引线。

Erik几乎要怀疑她在与什么人联系。

可下一秒，绚丽的烟花在空中爆开，Erik仰头看着，红色绿色的光闪烁着照亮他质疑的表情。

那只不过是普通的烟花，只不过是拼出了他的名字，只不过不是N'Jadaka而是Erik Stevens。

Erik把视线收回来的时候，黛伯拉正背对着他观察着烟花，调出Kimoyo beads的录音模式，小声的说着些什么，听起来像是防火性与持久性方面改进的配方。

黛伯拉记录两句就停下来思考片刻，太过认真的她甚至没有意识到Erik的靠近。

“嘿，你在干什……”

“啊！！！”黛伯拉胆子本就不大，夜深人静时突然在空旷的草原上听到一个男人在自己耳边说话，吓得她差点儿把手里的点火器砸到他头上。

Erik被她的尖叫声震得向后退了一步，皱着眉瞪着她被吓到煞白的小脸。

“你……”Erik话没说完，瞥见地上一枚还没燃放的烟花弹被黛伯拉刚刚的动静踢翻，引线正搭在之前那枚上面，被余火点燃。

Erik一把推开跟前的黛伯拉，黑豹战衣迅速从金色的豹牙伸出覆盖全身。他一脚将翻倒在地的礼花弹踢开，跟着旋身一脚把它踢上半空。

礼花在空中炸开，歪歪扭扭的喷洒到各处，隐约还能看出变形了的“Happy Bday”。

Erik站在愣怔的黛伯拉身前，言辞间带着焦躁的讽刺：“瓦坎达首席科学家，凌晨三点离开扎纳城，在草原上……放烟花？”

黛伯拉看着Erik眨了眨眼睛，没来得及说话，就看见一捧火星溅了过来。

黛伯拉指着火星子瞪大了眼睛。

Erik头也没回，胳膊一抬，火星撞上战衣，落在了脚下喷洒过液体的草地上。

“说话。”

黛伯拉吞了吞口水，看回到Erik。背后残余的烟花仍在一闪一闪的，照亮了他覆盖在战衣之下精壮的轮廓。他的脸隐藏在战衣下，看不见他的神情，但她觉得他生气了。

“你生日快到了，给你准备的惊喜。”黛伯拉侧目瞟了一眼还燃着余火的烟花弹，歪了歪脑袋，“顺便改进了一下防火措施。”

Erik收回面罩，回头看了一眼地上那张丝毫没有被火星烧坏的痕迹的毯子，以及火星碰到便熄灭了的草地，挑了挑眉：“谁告诉你我生日快到了，哼？”

“我……上网查到的。”

他看了她半天，最终没有告诉她网上的资料是不准确的。

“在我找到可以代替你的人之前，你最好不要自寻危险。懂？”

Erik说完转身要走。

黛伯拉叫住了他。

“既然你在这儿……我还有别的事情要告诉你。”

Erik转过头看向黛伯拉，微蹙的眉头似乎有些不满，草原上的冷风吹得他的头更疼了。

“我升级了你的战衣。”黛伯拉走到他跟前，拉过他的手，将自己的一颗kimoyo bead对上了他的。微弱的紫光一闪，顺着珠子上复杂的符号纹路传到了Erik的战衣上，一直蔓延到他脖子上带着的豹牙项链里。

Erik警惕的向后一步想要抽出手。

“以前战衣只有面罩部分可以随意穿脱，其他部分不可以，现在每个部分都可以任意穿脱了。人多不方便换战衣，或者紧急时刻来不及换战衣的话，也可以只换上豹爪部分防身，或者任何一个部分进行防护。覆盖速度是以前的三倍，几乎就是一眨眼的时间。最重要的是，”黛伯拉屈起手指，用关节敲了敲他的胸口，战衣泛出幽暗的微弱的黄色的光，“战衣可以远程遥控，你的kimoyo beads就可以召唤战衣，即使不戴项链也可以。”

Erik低头摆弄着手腕上的珠子，抬眸看她：“这么短的时间，你是怎么做到的？”

黛伯拉歪头，诚实道：“我很早就着手升级战衣了，只不过当时是为了特查拉。”

听到特查拉的名字，Erik又想起了每晚纠缠他的噩梦，当即不悦的冷了声音，不放心的问：“为什么给我？”

“因为现在你是我的王了。”

黛伯拉说的简单，但Erik明显并不相信这么单纯的理由。

“你不是瓦坎达人，你不必忠于瓦坎达的王。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为我们是一样的。”

我们是一样的外来人，我们不属于瓦坎达。

黛伯拉笑了笑：“一个外来人可以成为瓦坎达的王，为什么另一个外来人就不能忠诚于他呢？”

Erik盯着她的表情看了许久，仍觉得看不透她这些话背后的真正目的，于是他很恶意的瞥了一眼地上早已熄灭的烟花残骸：“我不喜欢烟花。我喜欢武器，可以改变世界的那种。”

黛伯拉这次没有接话。

过了很久，她叹了口气：“Erik……陛下。上次我喝醉之后和你说的那些话，是认真的。”

Erik自然记得她说过什么。

她说她留下是因为他，只是因为他，因为她喜欢她。

但他不信。

于是Erik再次用一句他曾听过的话回答了她：“我只做爱，不谈情。”

说完，Erik径自往城里走去。

黛伯拉站在漆黑的草原上，手腕上的kimoyo beads突然泛起了红色，发出“哔哔”的声音，而且声音越来越急。

黛伯拉愣了。

“怎么这么快？！”她分明计算的很精确，这次“深潜”可以坚持到两小时后，她还没回到实验室，她不能现在醒过来！

“哔哔”的警报声没有逃过Erik被心形草强化过的听觉。

他转过身，就看见黛伯拉身子一软晕了过去。

他飞快的跑过去接住了瘫倒的黛伯拉，见叫不醒她，只好把她抱回了自己的房间。

第二天黛伯拉醒过来的时候，发现自己躺在Erik的床上，而Erik换了一件袍子，松松垮垮的披在肩上，翘着腿坐在床前看着她。

黛伯拉飞快地眨了眨眼睛，回想着昨晚昏倒前的情形，愣在床上一句话也说不出来。

Erik嗤笑了一声，向后一靠，整个人懒洋洋的靠在椅背上，双臂张开搭在扶手上。

“只是被我拒绝，就晕了一夜？”

黛伯拉看着Erik欠揍的笑脸，难看的扯了扯嘴角。

——她当然不是因为他的话而晕倒的。

“我在你床上睡了一晚？”

“不然呢？”Erik耸了耸肩，“我打不开你实验室的门。”

黛伯拉悄悄舒了口气，没有人能在她不知道的情况下进入她的实验室。

Erik见她发呆，站起身来走到她跟前，俯下身，双手撑在她身侧，凑到她脸前，近得几乎可以吻到她：“所以，为什么瓦坎达国王会没有进入你实验室的权限？”


End file.
